


Трагедия о повешенном короле

by hisaribi



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/pseuds/hisaribi
Summary: «Трагедия о повешенном короле» — пьеса в пяти актах, трагедия о мести, написанная во времена Карла I Стюарта. Школьный кружок решает поставить ее для ежегодного конкурса школьных постановок.





	1. Предисловие

**Author's Note:**

> перенос старых фиков с фикбука на ао3, без правок и всего такого
> 
> История того, какого лешего подросток D-9456 оказался в фонде.  
> Вообще на страничке сего объекта написано, что последний инцидент 19██, но т.к. книга часто появляется под другими названиями, все копии уничтожить не удалось, значит чисто теоретический все это возможно.  
> с момента загрузки первой главы SCP-087 прошел год и 10 дней, похлопаем.  
> я не ставлю ОЖП и ОМП потому что... а пес его знает, сцп фэндом странный и все, что рассказано на страницах их сайта чисто теоретический может произойти с любым

\- Райан, ты здесь? – рыжая девушка без стука открывает дверь. Светловолосый парень дергается, на мониторе компьютера мертвые полуразложившиеся существа доедают персонажа.

\- Чего тебе надобно, Клер, - юноша опустил наушники на шею и развернулся на стуле.

\- Мы в школе ставить хотим, решить не можем, ты ведь можешь почитать все варианты и сказать, что лучше? 

\- Почему я? – пусть и прекрасно знал почему, но делал вид, что не понимает, нарываясь на комплименты.

\- Потому что ты был членом литературного кружка, раз, два, ты можешь продумать, как все это должно выглядеть, и три, ты знаешь, что понравится людям, - послушно проговорила девушка, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. Серый кот, потеревшись о ее ноги, зашел в комнату и запрыгнул на заваленную одеждой кровать. Райан несколько раздраженно проследил за животным – единственной причиной, по которой он закрывал дверь. – И это все не смотря на то, что ты повернутый извращенец с плохим чувством юмора, - ложка дегтя в бочке меда. Парень вздохнул.

\- Ладно, давай сюда, когда надо? – он бы согласился в любом случае. Оба это знали и все равно продолжали ломать комедию.

\- Завтра мы уже должны начать репетиции, но ты ведь справишься, у тебя все равно смена в магазине, - девушка улыбнулась и протянула три потрепанные временем книжки. «Гамлет» Шекспира, «Драма повешенного короля» неизвестного автора и «Каин» Байрона.

\- Ты лишаешь меня шанса выспаться в отсутствие клиентов, - Райан театрально вздыхает и берет книги.

\- Мой герой, - и просто убегает. Парень некоторое время раздраженно смотрит на открытую дверь - в пещере что ли родилась, закрывать так и не научилась? - а потом переводит взгляд на развалившегося кота.

\- Вот за что мне все это, а?

Том ничего не ответил.


	2. Выбор

Пока у меня нет ни одного шанса заработать на нормальное жилье и, как следствие, съехать от родителей, приходится хвататься за работу, благодаря которой я могу бывать дома как можно меньше, а если и бывать, то только спать. Вообще в последнее время такое чувство, что я только и могу, что спать. В колледж не поступил, в армию не призвали по состоянию здоровья, о наличии девушки лучше промолчать.

\- Ты даже не опоздал, так еще и раньше пришел. Что же, завтра снег пойдет? – мне лишь остается рассеянно улыбнуться. Нортон, мой сменщик, обычно слишком болтливый, в этот раз чем-то подавлен. По сути, меня это не касается, но раз я пришел раньше, стоит поинтересоваться; хоть сделать вид, что проявляю сочувствие. Тем более, парень он хороший, и если я опаздываю, прикрывает без разговоров и просьбы чего-то взамен. 

Магазинчик маленький: днем-то покупателей не много, ночью полное спокойствие и безмятежность. Даже не понятно, почему он круглосуточный. За месяц моей работы здесь я пробивал лишь двух, один просто поскупился покупать газеты в аэропорту, другой, таксист, обычно он просто стоит неподалеку и даже не заходит. И сейчас уже никого нет. Рюкзак с книгами ложится в подсобку возле кассы, переодеваться в форму пока смысла не имеет, посему я возвращаюсь к Нортону и сажусь неподалеку от него. Буквально пару дней назад он бы уже заболтал меня, что я бы пожалел, что вообще успел вовремя, но в этот раз он просто смотрит в закрепленный под потолком телевизор, хоть там и реклама. Но что можно сказать… что нужно спросить… набираю в грудь воздух, что бы ляпнуть хоть какую-нибудь глупость, но она так и не срывается с моих губ.

\- Скажи, вот тебе еще даже двадцати нет, ну или будет через несколько месяцев, так чего ты тратишь это время на ночную смену в магазине? Так еще и иногда сверхурочно работаешь, ты же с родителями живешь, - и чего он вообще взялся говорить на подобные темы. Но если так подумать, я о нем не знаю ровным счетом ничего, да и он знает лишь это. Видимо, заметив мое озадаченное лицо, он улыбается. – Не бери особо в голову. Просто, я подумал, что хочу уехать отсюда, из этого штата, может вообще из Америки… можешь мне пива принести? Я помню, если кто увидит, то настучат по голове обоим, но, пожалуйста, - приехали. Как там обычно говорят, самые яркие люди перегорают первыми, или что-то подобное, а может и правда что случилось. На меня он больше особо не смотрит.

\- Тебе еще домой идти, - опускаю взгляд. Глупая отговорка, но все же. Судя по всему, Нортон усмехается.

\- Да, ты прав, - снова тишина, прерываемая лишь бурчанием телевизора.  
Что-то он придумал в своей голове, и это что-то несколько далеко от того, что он обычно показывает. Ничего не остается, как молча уткнуться в телевизор.

\- Райан, ты хочешь приключение?

\- В смысле?

\- В прямом. К лету мой фургон починят, возьмем немного денег и еды и поедем по штатам до Флориды, ну и обратно.

\- Я планировал все же поступать в том году… - язык мой враг мой, Нортон посмотрел с таким разочарованием, что мне его даже жалко стало. Вполне возможно, он просто мечтал, предлагал то, чего мы не сделаем. Точнее, он, может, и сделает, а мне на роду написано сгнить в нашем городишке. Парень тяжело вздыхает.

\- Верно, прости, я забыл, - пусть я об этом еще даже не говорил. – Просто меня тянет вся эта рутина. Ведь каждый день одно и то же. Вот эта чертова подработка, которую и работой-то не назовешь, дома отец, всю жизнь проработал на шахте, сейчас весь из себя страдалец, не хочет ничем заниматься, лишь сидит дома да пьет, - нда, видимо накипело. Просто кивать вовремя. – И ведь не бросишь его, но и жить с ним - сил нет. Мать вон, догадалась, свалила с малым, когда его только поперли. А я на любую работу устроюсь, лишь бы бывать меньше дома, прикрываюсь нехваткой денег.

Нортон всегда создавал впечатление сильного человека, с большим количеством друзей и товарищей, и сейчас он просто сидит и изливает душу чуть ли не первому встречному. Все же, общались мы все время лишь дежурными фразами. Забавно, но почему у меня никогда не было такой потребности рассказывать о чем-то кому-то? Может, потому что все равно в жизни ничего не происходит. Или потому что я не доверю такое даже самому родному – коту.

\- Может, здесь в подсобке переночуешь? Все равно посетителей ночью нет, утренняя смена придет только в восемь утра, а хозяин приедет в девять, - судя по взгляду, он не ожидал такого «предложения руки и сердца». Но был ему рад.

\- Если буду храпеть, пинай меня, - улыбка. Остается лишь кивнуть.

Так или иначе, Нортон ушел, закрыл дверь и сделал вид, что он предмет интерьера, а значит, ничего не мешало мне погрузиться в пьесы. «Каина» и «Гамлета» я уже читал как-то, поэтому сначала я решил прочесть эту «Драму». Я в первый раз слышал о таком, да и в нашем городском театре такое ни разу не ставилось, в отличие от двух других. Тем более, если бы мне дали выбор между чем-то божественным, близким к религии и церкви, то я бы выбрал второй вариант, даже не спрашивая, что там. Поэтому «Каин» так и остался лежать в рюкзаке.  
Второй час ночи. Три часа с начала моей смены опять прошли в тишине, Нортон, на удивление, даже не сопел. Зато, я успел дважды перечитать «Драму». Если немного поработать с этой пьесой, то можно получить кое-что годное. Каннибализм в любом случае уберут. Или оставят, а на это будет еще интереснее посмотреть. А если ее бы еще переделать так, что бы поняли даже ничем не интересующиеся американцы… но не получится. В кружке Марии очень нудный куратор, который отказывается от любых изменений в сценарии, даже если там употреблено слово, значения которого не знает даже она, все равно, тут так написано, значит, будем играть так. И она еще и любитель проверенного временем, как им удалось уломать ее хотя бы дать шанс неизвестному автору с неизвестной пьесой остается загадкой.

Наверное, стоит погуглить как-нибудь, может в интернете есть постановки. Меня даже заинтересовало. Книга издания 1965 года, что уже необычно, ведь наша школа была построена только в девяностых, а на книге стоит штамп школьной библиотеки. Может, кто из учителей принес, или из учеников вместо потерянной книги.

Если смотреть объективно, Гамлет это, конечно, хорошо, но действующих лиц там… около тридцати, в то время как в Драме всего пятнадцать. Все же, людей у них в клубе не так много, во всяком случае, действительно способных играть, а не массовки, которой, на самом деле, на сцене делать нечего. Но держат их то ли из жалости, то ли из-за того, что клубу нужна численность, то ли еще по каким-либо причинам.

По большому счету, меня это не касается. Нужно найти, чем заняться еще пять часов. Книга летит в рюкзак. Читать другие произведения просто лениво, в это время, обычно, по телевизору уже ничего не идет. Нортон начал проявлять признаки жизни, громким сопением в частности. Во сколько он просил разбудить? Я забыл. Он вообще просил? Аах, к черту все это.

Пробить себе газировку и чипсы и просто без смысла уставиться в экран. Покупателей, скорее всего, вновь не предвидится. Просто не спать, а в остальном - без разницы.

\- Клер, вот твои книжки, - и вроде я так же, без стука вошел в комнату сводной сестры, но только за это получил подушкой по голове. Вот тебе и равенство полов.

\- Уйди отсюда, нечисть, я не одета! – и прикрывается прозрачной сорочкой. Боже, будто я там что-то не видел. Тем более, не больно мне она интересна.

\- Ставьте «Драму повешенного короля», только уберите оттуда строчки про каннибализм и немного подправьте некоторые диалоги, вы со сцены их замучаетесь произносить, - главное, оставаться невозмутимым. Вообще, что бы она совсем завизжала, можно пройти и положить книги на стол, стоящий у противоположной двери стены, но я не так не люблю ее, поэтому кладу книги на стул возле входа. Когда-нибудь мне оторвут язык. – И что я там не видел, - теперь быстро захлопнуть дверь, пока не прилетело чем потяжелее подушки. Некоторое время держать дверь под злобные крики, а потом просто убежать. И вроде делаем вид, что взрослые, самостоятельные люди, а сами играемся в такие глупые игры.

\- Доброе утро, - сонный голос младшего брата. – А чего ты дверь комнаты сестренки держишь?

\- Я тебе очередь в ванную освобождаю, беги давай, - мальчишка – такой же светловолосый, как и я, улыбается и бежит в сторону ванны. Так, на счет три стоит бежать мне и уже закрываться в своей комнате… Клер в гневе еще страшнее, чем обычно.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://whoishisaribi.tumblr.com/)   
>  [vk](https://vk.com/who_is_hisaribi)


End file.
